Uchiha Senshi
by ReynardKitsune
Summary: He always knew he was different; his eyes were green (unlike most of the Uchiha's) and he wore glasses. At seven, he finds out why. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters.

**Summary: **He always knew he was different; his eyes were green (unlike most of the Uchiha's) and he wore glasses. At seven, he finds out why. Slash.

**Warnings: **Naruto spoilers, some Harry Potter spoilers, OOC, violence, language, child abuse, neglect, (_major_) character death, slash, femslash and mentions of male pregnancy.

**Main Pairing:** (minor)

**Other Pairing(s): **

**Basic Facts:**

* Harry was not born to the Uchiha Clan; however, because of magic (as his magic has been looking after him since he entered the Dursley household) it has decided that his caregivers (the Uchiha Clan) are competent enough to look after Harry properly (and so begin to change him into a true Uchiha – with some help from the Uchiha blood-adoption scrolls)

* Senshi means fighter in Japanese

* Itachi is born when Harry is five

* Sasuke is born when Itachi is five

* Obito is three years older than Harry

* The sharingan is activated after something stressful or emotional has occurred

* Obito is thirteen when he dies

* Kakashi becomes a jounin at age thirteen (before Obito dies)

_[Some notes you find (like the ones above) can help you if you don't understand something. However, these notes were originally posted for my own purpose, so you can ignore them if you wish.]_

**Author's Note: **_I am not dead – I am NOT dead. Now, to anyone that has read any of my previous stories, I have not given them up (even though I haven't updated in a bazillion years), I just had school, which drained out my creativity and my will to do anything other than sleep. Yes, I am lazy and my brain did not like being forced to do things. Anyway, look forward to another story I'm writing, called "Father". (Self-promotion, hazza!) _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first instalment of Uchiha Senshi, because it was a bitch to write, seriously. _

**IMPORTANT NOTE****: **There will be some _spoilers_ in regards to Naruto. The spoilers are up to chapter _610_ of the Naruto manga. There won't be any spoilers in regards to Harry Potter; only parts of the _seventh book_ and the _first book_ will be mentioned, as the only thing **Uchiha Senshi **touches on are the _Horcruxes,_ _Harry's life with the Dursley's_ and _magic_.

**If you do not want to see the spoilers for Naruto, or if you don't know what happens in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, or if you have something against slash, or anything that has been listed above in the warnings, then please kindly leave for your sake and mine.**

**Thank you.**

_This story starts a bit backwards. I thought I'd warn you now. It's not a reincarnation fic, and neither is it a time travel fic, where the main character goes back in time. It's basically the end of someone's life, but then explained again until that point in time. The ending isn't exactly going to be like the first ending (at the start), so keep that in mind._

_Just because the ending is at the beginning doesn't mean you know what's going to happen, so keep your mind open. (For example, there may be some spoilers within the prologue. Just because its written there doesn't mean you'll know exactly what will happen. You just know the "outcome".)_

**~x~**

**Uchiha Senshi**

**~x~**

**Prologue: The End**

His throat constricted painfully, a scream tearing from his lips. Blood gushed freely from his mouth, his body jerking painfully. The back of his head cracked against the ground; his chest tightened, leaving him gasping for air. Oxygen wasn't getting far, getting stuck in his throat with no exit. He was choking. His body jerked again of its own violation. His heart thudded painfully against his rib cage. His voice was becoming hoarse. The pain was excruciating and his screams had died down. He looked down at his body slowly, his vision blurred by crimson. He idly wondered if he'd bleed to death first or asphyxiate first.

He was lying in a dark pool of his own blood. His hands were probably covered in it, and each jerk he made probably made his clothes absorb it faster. He didn't envy the person who'd have to clean his body up to put into the casket.

And then he was uncomfortably reminded that he was dying.

If he strained his ears enough, he could hear voices faintly, blurring together to form the same words, over and over again. Yelling and pleading the same words.

"Don't die!"

"Please don't die!"

"SENSHI!"

"SENSHI-NII!"

He gasped for air feebly, blood pouring from his mouth to trickle down his chin and neck. He wondered why no one was helping him up. Why wasn't anyone helping him? He couldn't breathe. He could hardly see. Then suddenly fingertips were ghosting over his chest, arms, legs, neck, face, hands and hair… and not one of them grabbed him by the armpits to haul him up so he could _breathe_.

He closed his eyes, revelling in the darkness, even if he was in pain and dying. The darkness had always been his small comfort and he welcomed it at this crucial moment.

"Don't fall asleep, Senshi! Stay awake!"

He didn't even bother acknowledging the voices. He was in too much pain to open his eyes. He hoped his end was near. His body jerked again, his chest tightening even more. From a small reprieve, some air whooshed into his lungs, giving him some vital oxygen. His throat then constricted and he jerked violently upwards.

His magic was working against him. Grief and magic was one deadly combination, it seemed. His emotions were finally getting the better of him. He always knew one day his emotions would kill him. _Not like this, though._

_I think it all started when I lost Obito, _he thought. Past the pain and the realisation he was dying, his lips pulled upwards in a strained smile. The thought of his older cousin always brought a smile to his face. Even when he'd found out who Obito had turned out to be… _even dying by his hands_… Obito brought a smile to his face. _It got worse when Itachi killed our family,_ he realised._ It got even worse when Sasuke killed Itachi. _

_The final straw, it seemed…_

… _was learning Sasuke had been killed as well._

He heard a strangled gasp – a noise different to the one he was currently used to in this situation – and opened his eyes to see a black cloud rising from his body. He turned his head and saw a blurry figure.

And then his eyes rolled back into his head.

Review

Tell me what you think

Thank you

ReynardKitsune


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto or its characters.

**Summary: **He always knew he was different; his eyes were green (unlike most of the Uchiha's) and he wore glasses. At seven, he finds out why. Slash.

**Warnings: **Naruto spoilers, some Harry Potter spoilers, OOC, violence, language, child abuse, neglect, (_major_) character death, slash, femslash and mentions of male pregnancy.

_Also, something that should be mentioned: a nice Vernon. Oh, the horror! I couldn't help myself. It's always _him _that's mean. Well, not always… just most of the time. _

**Main Pairing: **(minor)

**IMPORTANT NOTE****: **There will be some_spoilers_ in regards to Naruto. The spoilers are up to the latest chapter of the Naruto manga. There won't be any spoilers in regards to Harry Potter; only parts of the _seventh book_ and the _first book_ will be mentioned, as the only thing **Uchiha Senshi **touches on are the _Horcruxes,_ _Harry's life with the Dursley's_ and _magic_.

**If you do not want to see the spoilers for Naruto, or if you don't know what happens in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, or if you have something against slash, or anything that has been listed above in the warnings, then please kindly leave for your sake and mine.**

**Thank you.**

**Thank you: **AmeliaPond1997, XxxDarkLoversxxX, Olaf74, Whis, A.V. Jackson **and **Ireadtomuch **for your reviews. **

_Some of you are confused – and you will be for quite some time. Most of it won't be cleared up for quite a while, so just enjoy reading until it fully clicks together._

_Neh, Harry comes off a bit… proper in his speech. Don't tell me there should be "w's" or whatever in it, I won't listen to it. My sister could talk at the age of two, and there were no cute little interruptions or stutters while she did so, so it's perfectly believable. Let's see. He's… three, here._

* * *

_I can mutate at will. _~ Harry's thoughts. (I'm not going to do anyone else's thoughts; otherwise it'd get too confusing.

"I can kill you at will." ~ Speech. (Both English and Japanese.)

* * *

**~x~**

**Uchiha Senshi**

**~x~**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

"_Not Harry – please, not Harry!"_

He woke up with a gasp, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. Sweat was on his forehead, and his body felt like it was on fire. All he could think about was that green light, and that red-headed woman. That nightmare had been plaguing him for months and he wondered when it'd ever stop. He shakily buried his face in his hands and breathed in deeply, trying to wipe the wetness from his face.

"Get up, boy!" his Aunt's voice screeched at him from the other side of his cupboard, and he flinched from the loud and unexpected noise. "I want my house pristine today!"

_No, not unexpected. It's the same time as every day. _He sighed near-silently; it wasn't going to take him long to clean the house, and then he'd be bored for the rest of the day. Not that boredom was really that much of a pressing issue, in this house. _I wonder if Uncle will be able to teach me more on how to read, or how to write today? I'll have to ambush him when Aunt and Dudley are busy…_

He reached over and picked up his glasses and slipped them on his face. They weren't the right prescription; some parts he saw were blurry, and having his glasses on for too long gave him a headache. Sometimes he was grateful he was allowed to stay in his cupboard when he was not needed; it gave him time to will away his headache. He quickly slipped some clothes on, and opened his cupboard door.

_First things first, _he thought, looking up and down the hallway, _I need to find the broom. _

He turned in his place, and went towards the supply cupboard. He opened the door and looked inside. The broom was to the side, leaning against some more cleaning equipment. He grabbed the broom and closed the door, walking steadily towards the living room. He _always _started in the living room – since breakfast was made in nearly an hour, he had time to clean up elsewhere, so that by the time breakfast was done, he could clean up afterwards. There was just no use cleaning _before _the mess when he could just clean up _afterwards_.

He hummed quietly to himself as he worked, picking up odd bits and bobs and Dudley's toys as he went. He stacked them neatly in a pile in the middle of the coffee table, so he knew where they were when he had the chance to put them away. He faintly heard his Aunt fiddling with the pots and pans and heard the fridge door open once or twice. He looked over the room; it was clean and tidy. _Now for Dudley's second bedroom and the guest bedroom… _He made his way up the stairs, and looked at the clock at the top. It was 7:30am. _It's too early. _He made his way towards the guest bedroom and lightly cleaned away the dust; the room hadn't been used in _quite _some time.

He then made his way to Dudley's second bedroom and felt his temper rise. The room was a complete mess; all the toys were scattered all over the floor, books were strewn around the room, pages were crumpled and there were food particles amongst the mess. _How can Dudley live like this? It's disgusting. _While he was putting away the toys, he heard the heavy footsteps of his Uncle, and he turned his head to the side to catch a glimpse of him. His Uncle walked past and noticed him, looked around himself then came into the room.

"What're you doing, sport?" he asked Harry softly; he couldn't speak any louder than a whisper, otherwise he'd be caught by Dudley and his Aunt.

"Cleaning," he informed him, and his Uncle grimaced and leaned down to ruffle his hair. He scowled, and waved the offending limb away. "I hate it when you do that," he grumbled.

His Uncle gave a soft laugh. "You don't have to clean up all of it; I'll tell Petunia I played with Dudley in here, and I want to keep it that way, so we know where everything is."

Harry beamed at his Uncle. "Thank you, Uncle!" he gave his Uncle a brief hug to his leg and picked up his broom. "I need to clean your room now!"

"You're a good boy, Harry," his Uncle told him before he left the room. He turned curious eyes towards his Uncle. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he elaborated. Harry nodded and continued with his work.

"Wait, before I forget," Harry muttered, and walked back towards his Uncle and motioned for him to lean down a bit. He did so. "Can you get Aunt and Dudley away, please? I want… I want to learn more about writing and reading. Can you…?"

His Uncle nodded. "I think I know just the thing."

**~x~**

Once he had cleaned all the rooms (including the bathroom and laundry), he came down to the kitchen and was greeted by his Uncle, who was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. He discretely looked around and noticed, with relief that his Aunt and Dudley weren't around. He strained his ears and heard no other noise besides himself and his Uncle, which made him slightly confused. _How come I didn't hear the car?_

"Where's Aunt and Dudley?" he asked, slightly confused and apprehensive. Were they going to jump out of a hiding place and see him talking to his Uncle with more than just civility? His Uncle looked at him from behind his newspaper.

"They left on an errand. They won't be back for a while," his Uncle told him, and he grinned. He felt slightly embarrassed, the next second, however, when his stomach gave a growl of protest. His cheeks filled with blood and he looked down at the floor ashamed. "You haven't eaten anything yet?"

He shook his head, no. He never got to eat anything in the mornings, unless his Aunt was feeling nice. Even then it was only a slice of bread. "No, Uncle."

His Uncle sighed, placing his newspaper on the table. "Sit down."

"Uncle –"

"Sit down, please," his Uncle told him in a firm voice, before standing. "I'm getting you something to eat, and you're going to eat it. No complaints. Don't tell Petunia or Dudley you had it, I'll tell them I had something. They'll believe it."

He then went to the fridge and rifled through its contents.

Harry quickly took a seat, and hid his face in his hands to hide the grin that was taking over his face. _Uncle is my favourite relative. _He watched as his Uncle made him a salad sandwich – with no tomatoes, because he _despised _the taste of tomatoes. Every once in a while, his Uncle would send an amused glance his way, as he kept going on about his hate of tomatoes and why they shouldn't exist. When the sandwich was done, his Uncle cut them into little squares and placed them on a clean plate and put it in front of Harry.

"Thank you."

"No problem," his Uncle grunted. Harry took a bite of his sandwich and his stomach was placated. "Do you want to read or write today?"

"Erm," he took another bite and swallowed, "both?"

"Hm. Which first, then?"

"Reading," Harry said firmly. "So I can… know how to spell big words when you show me how to write."

His Uncle smiled, reached over and ruffled his hair. _That's twice now he's done that this morning. Why does he keep doing that? It's annoying. _He scowled and finished off his sandwich in silence. He deliberated on what to do with the plate; he could push it aside, clean it, or hand it to his Uncle. He released a large puff of air, and went to get up, when his path was blocked by a heavy arm. His Uncle took the plate and placed it next to him.

"It's so it's believable," his Uncle informed him.

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Okay. So… where am I going to do this?"

"You're faster than me, squirt," his Uncle told him. He was confused. _Of course I am. How is this - ? _"It's in my chest of drawers, under some shirts." _Oh._

He nodded, went upstairs, grabbed the things he needed and came back. He was just in time to see his Uncle just sit down and the plate gone. "Where'd the plate go?"

"I cleaned it. It saved you the trouble of doing it," he said. "Now, give me the reading book."

He handed the book over to his Uncle, and silently got into the man's lap. The book was opened, and his Uncle began to help him read through it.

**~x~**

At precisely five o'clock, his Aunt came home. He and his Uncle scrambled to get everything back to the way it was, and Harry shut himself into his cupboard. As soon as he closed the door, his Uncle came and locked it; that's just how it was when Harry was not needed. His Aunt opened the door, and Dudley came zooming in.

"Daddy!" he squealed, and Harry rubbed his ears morosely. _That voice grates on my nerves…_

"How're you, champ?" his Uncle asked, and then there was a slight giggle.

"Good, Daddy! We went – we went to – to –" he stuttered, trying to get the right words, and his Aunt interrupted him.

"We went to the park and then we went to get ice-cream," she said. She then lowered her voice. "How's the boy been?"

_I can still hear you. Mind if you speak a little quieter? _

"He's been good, Pet," his Uncle responded, not even bothering to keep his voice down. Harry ducked his head, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Sometimes he was frustrated with it, as whenever he was praised, he blushed. Sometimes he wished he could be a little more reserved.

"Hmm," was all his Aunt had to say.

**~x~**

Darkness fell, and with it, his appetite. He was let out shortly at seven to have a bathroom break and have a bath (his Aunt wouldn't deny him those necessities – she didn't want him looking like a complete ruffian and smelling like one) and he was then sent to his cupboard, where he wasn't allowed to have dinner. He wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face in them. He wasn't scared of the darkness, but he _was _scared of unexpected noises. He decided to go to sleep now, so he could escape them.

He laid down on his back, his hands under his cheek and closed his eyes.

**~x~**

He opened his eyes blearily to a sudden noise, and he flinched back into his mattress, pulling his mum and dad's blanket over his head. He shivered when another bang was heard, and then his door was wrenched open. He stifled his scream but let out a small whimper.

"It's alright," his Uncle's voice soothed, and his large, warm hand patted his back. He sighed in relief, his muscles relaxing from their tense position. "C'mon, Harry, grab your blanket."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, grabbing his small blanket. He then picked up his glasses and pushed them onto his face, just in time for his Uncle to lean in and grab him. He was carefully pulled out, and he was held cradled to his Uncle's chest.

"Where're we going?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm taking you to a place where you'll be happy," was his response, and he listened in silence as his Uncle grabbed his keys and went outside. It was cold, and he shivered in his Uncle's hold, burying his face into his Uncle's warm chest. He was peeled off of the comfortable chest and was put into the car.

His Uncle got into the driver's seat and then they were off.

He sat in his cacoon of warmth, his hands holding his blanket tight. He was too short to look outside the car's window, but then he didn't want to see what was passing anyway. He listened closely, and noticed something. Something his sleepy mind forgot to tell him.

_Aunt and Dudley aren't in here. I'm in the passenger seat… what's going on?_

"Where're Aunt and Dudley?" he asked.

"They're asleep."

"Oh," he muttered. _So that's why. But… why didn't Uncle wake them? Why just me? _

"I couldn't tell Petunia or Dudley about this, Harry," his Uncle told him. He looked over at his uncle and yawned, his arms coming to stretch above his head. "You don't deserve the life we've given you. Harry, where I'm taking you – you're going to be happy. You're going to get a life you deserve."

"Uncle…?"

The car rolled to a stop, and his Uncle reached over and opened the car door for him. Right in front of him was a huge forest. His Uncle ruffled his hair and gently pushed him out. "This is the last time we'll see each other, Harry," his Uncle told him. Harry's bottom lip quivered, standing in the cold dirt and looking at his Uncle – his favourite relative. "Walk straight ahead into the forest. You'll come across a village called Konohagakure. I've heard about it from…" he hesitated, "select individuals. I can't go any further than here with you. My type isn't allowed. You're different. Remember what I told you; words are useful. Make a name for yourself."

The door then closed, and his Uncle drove off. Harry stood there, watching as his Uncle's car drove further and further away, getting smaller and smaller.

_He was my favourite relative. _

He turned around and looked at the forest. He wondered if it was some sort of trick, a ploy to finally get rid of him. He shook his head. _Uncle is a nice man. He looked after me._

He then began his trek into the forest, his blanket surrounding his body and clutched tightly with his fists. He walked for a long time, and came to a large brown wall. His legs were hurting and his feet were bleeding. He took one step, touched the wall and fell to the ground. His bottom lip quivered and he sniffled.

He then lost consciousness.

**~x~**

When he awoke, he came face to face with a boy with orange goggles on his head and a curious look on his face. The boy wore a blue jacket and his hair was black and spiky. It looked similar to Harry's, except he was sure his wasn't as spiky as that.

"Anata wa dareda? Kega wanai ka? Naze anata wa jimen ni nemutte ita?"**1 **the boy asked. Harry frowned. _What? Is that… is that even English?_

"Are you speaking English?"

The frown was then more pronounced on the boys face, and then he pointed an accusing finger at Harry. "Ah! Henjin!"**2**

_Why's he pointing at me? What'd he say? So… he's not speaking English?_

"Konohagakure?" he asked, and got a nod in response. _Hmm. _

"Anata wa nani o shitte imasu ka? Anata to machigatte nanika ga arimasu. Watashi wa byōin ni tsurete iku tsumoridesu. Watashitoisshoni kite!"** 3 **The boy stuck his hand out, and Harry gladly took it. He was then heaved to his feet, the boy's hand holding on tightly. In Harry's other hand, he held his blanket. They then walked past the wall, and into the gates. Two men were stationed at the entrance, with bored looks on their faces.

It was if they didn't even notice them.

* * *

**1 **: Who're you? Are you alright? Why were you sleeping on the ground?

**2 **: Ah! Weirdo!

**3 **: You know what? There's something wrong with you. I'm going to take you to the hospital; come with me!

* * *

_Yeah… I'm shit with Japanese, so I just used the translator. If I got it wrong, sorry. And… can anyone guess who that kid is? I'll give you a hint; he's awesome._

_There's a little arrow at the bottom. I have no idea why it's an arrow. Maybe I should jumble it up next time._

* * *

**Review**

**Tell me what you think**

**Thank you**

**ReynardKitsune**


End file.
